Glitch List
This page lists a veriety of glitches that are on SMF1 and SMF2. Please do not post glitches that are outdated. Glitches in SMF1 If you make the level name empty via code editing, you will be able to play the level, but not be able to save by going in 'edit'. Typing an invalid value on the background digit via code edit will cause all the physics to disappear. Typing "," (comma), "(" or ")" in the level title will not affect the level while testing, but will cause the code to crash when distributed. This is because these are the characters used to define the level codes. Spawning Mario in wedged spaces via code editing will cause Mario to run in hyperspeed if the player presses right. (Example levels that used the following glitch: http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=78439, http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=88789) Moving the Mario (or Luigi) character too fast will cause the level rendering to fail, leaving cutoffs. If a power star is spawned in a wedged space, it will travel through solid tiles near it. Physics between Mario and Luigi are slightly different. In the code, if the level exceeds 4180px in one section (either main level or bonus zone), it will crash the game, despite the fact that you matched the X and Y axis with the corresponding level contents data. Transformating ghosts to invisible blocks: There are a form to transform ghost to invisible blocks with the level code. # Place ghosts wherever you want an invisible block in the level. # Copy/paste the code into a text file (e.g. notepad). # Search for the tile number (86 for ghosts) and replace with tile 6 (the tile number of the invisible block). # Finish For more details, check the Ultimage Game Lab page where explains this trick: Click me Glitches in SMF2 Yoshi can catch dead shell / monster entities. Yoshi can duplicate sprite entities (e.g: springboard, P switch) by pressing spacebar and x at the same time. Typing '&' in the level info or in the text box will not affect the level while testing, but will cause the code to crash when distributed. Again, this is because of the definition of SMF2 level codes. Mario can jump on the first spawn point whether there is a ground or not. Cape-glitched (physic digit 4) Mario can go through the ground by pressing down. Moving too fast (with the help of a physic digit) will cause the level rendering to fail, leaving cutoffs. Holding up on a springboard underwater or while climbing a vine causes Mario to stick to the springboard. Wallclimbing (physic digit 10) Mario will climb in hyperspeed when the player holds x. Normally, if Mario goes over the screen, it will kill Mario, but any half-solid tiles (such as cloud tiles) will not kill Mario. If Mario steps on a koopa without jumping (e.g: standing on a floor, climbing a vine), Mario will take damage. Despite layer 2 normally goes behind layer 1, layer 2 comes first physics wise. For example, if there is a question mark block on L2 and a stone tile in L1, you can hit the question mark block. However, if it is done opposite, you can't. Upon dying from tile 46 (invisible death tile, only obtained via code edit) are prone to lead in glitchy death. It is possible to take the pink triangle without a special tile underneath. To do this, start running from the back of the triangle and then land exactly on the edge of the lowermost triangle. In the code, if the level's X axis and Y axis does not match with the level contents data, it will crash the game. Category:Levels